


LA VODKA NON PUO' UCCIDERE UN DRAGO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: “E’ il mio addio al celibato e tu sei il mio testimone” aveva detto Jace “ Mi aspetto che ti ubriachi!”Il fatto è che Alec effettivamente non beve. Mai. Non gli piace sentirsi la mente annebbiata e le gambe fuori controllo. Anche con Magnus, che certamente riesce a reggere bene, non va oltre uno o due cocktails. Così, dopo che Jace è riuscito a ficcargli in mano più volte il bicchiere, Alec non è ubriaco. E’ STESO.





	LA VODKA NON PUO' UCCIDERE UN DRAGO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vodka Cannot Kill a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097176) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 
  * A translation of [Vodka Cannot Kill a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097176) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



  
“E’ il mio addio al celibato e tu sei il mio testimone” aveva detto Jace “ Mi aspetto che ti ubriachi!”  
Il fatto è che Alec effettivamente non beve. Mai. Non gli piace sentirsi la mente annebbiata e le gambe fuori controllo. Anche con Magnus, che certamente riesce a reggere bene, non va oltre uno o due cocktails. Così, dopo che Jace è riuscito a ficcargli in mano più volte il bicchiere, Alec non è ubriaco. E’ STESO.  
La testa gli gira e si sente più leggero di una piuma, come se stesse camminando su una nuvola invece che sulla pista da ballo di un locale, la cui musica oscenamente alta di solito gli farebbe schifo e lo indurrebbe a nascondersi. Invece si sta facendo strada verso il bar in cerca di un altro drink perché… – ma che cazzo, perché no? – visto che apparentemente ha già oltrepassato il punto di non ritorno. Gli piacerebbe che Magnus fosse qui – non che Magnus sarebbe di qualche aiuto in questa faccenda, anzi, è probabile che si unirebbe a Jace nel tentativo di farlo bere ancora di più. Magnus è ridicolo…cioè RIDICOLMENTE sexy, la sua mente sbronza puntualizza inutilmente.  
Ordina un altro giro di shot perché è quello che Jace gli ha detto di prendere, e di nuovo pensa a Magnus. Sa che lui sta trascorrendo una tranquilla serata con Clary e Izzy, perché è appena tornato da un faticosissimo viaggio in Europa dove si è occupato di robe da stregoni o simili, e stasera non aveva voglia di ubriacarsi. A Jace non importava, lui e Magnus non sono esattamente amici, quindi andava bene per tutti.  
Tranne che per Alec. Alec ha nostalgia del suo stupido fidanzato e della sua stupida faccia e della sua stupida abbronzatura che ha preso in Spagna e che fa splendere ancora di più la sua pelle color miele, e - Alec viene bruscamente interrotto nella sua dolce serie di pensieri da un uomo che si siede sullo sgabello accanto al suo e si china verso di lui, con un sorriso seduttore. “Hey, giovane shadowhunter” sussurra, con sguardo seducente. (Giovane? Alec ha 25 anni, fanculo!)  
L’uomo ride perché apparentemente Alec-sbronzo non conosce filtri e deve aver detto tutto ad alta voce (e pensa di sé in terza persona, figo!) “Venticinque anni non sono niente quando possiedi una vita eterna” risponde quello con un sogghigno. Alec strizza gli occhi, riuscendo finalmente a dissipare la nebbia che vede. Così, l’uomo è effettivamente una Fata, benché indossi finte orecchie a punta – il che è piuttosto strano. Per essere giusti, è anche subdolamente attraente, come si dice delle Fate, e questo non è strano. “Posso offrirti un drink?” chiede, proprio mentre il barista gli sbatte davanti gli shot, spostandosi velocemente verso un altro cliente. “O per meglio dire, un altro drink” dice simpaticamente “Ho un fidanzato” dice Alec tranquillo, perché lui è una persona razionale. Ciò che però in effetti esce dalla sua bocca è un indignato “MAGNUS” urlato a pieni polmoni, ma il pensiero era quello. Il Seelie rimane senza parole, alzando con sorpresa un sopracciglio perfettamente curvo. Magnus ha delle bellissime sopracciglia. Chissà cosa starà facendo Magnus adesso. “Chiedo scusa?” Questo suona un po’ pomposo alle orecchie di Alec; è sicuro che queste parole suonerebbero molto meglio in bocca a Magnus. Tutto suona meglio nella bocca di Magnus: riesce a fermare qui le sue riflessioni prima che vadano fuori controllo e si dà mentalmente il cinque per essersi dominato così bene.  
“Ho un fidanzato” grida in effetti questa volta, e questo, più che alla sua ubriachezza, lo deve al tremendo volume della musica che gli riempie le orecchie. Non è per niente ubriaco, sta andando alla grande!“Oh, ma io non sono un tipo geloso” replica il seduttore, squadrandolo senza pudore dall’alto in basso. Ma funziona questo approccio? Si chiede Alec fra sé. Ma piace? Be’, casi disperati richiedono misure disperate. Alec tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca e manda un sms a Jace. Chiaramente non è in grado di cavarsela da solo.  
_JACE! AIUTO! C’è una fata che sta provandoci con me_  
La risposta è quasi immediata, il telefono vibra e Alec sorride quando vede il nome di Magnus sullo schermo.Fanculo Jace e fanculo la fata, Magnus gli ha scritto.  
**Alexander? Che significa ci sta provando?**  
_Maguns, amoreeeeee!!! Stavo pensando a teeeee!_  
**Sì tesoro. Forse è per questo che hai inviato il messaggio a me invece che a Jace. Va tutto bene?**  
_Beh…ops_  
_Shicuro!!!_  
**Quanto hai bevuto?**  
_Shto beneee shono solo un po brillo_  
**Chiaramente. Un po’? A me sembra un po’ tanto.**  
_Mi manchiiiiii_  
**Allora cos’è questa cosa della fata che stava provandoci con te?**  
_Sìììì JAce aiuttoo ma per piacre non dirlo a Magsun_  
**Sono lì fra cinque minuti**  
_Grrrz_  
Ecco, tutto a posto, non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Il seelie sta per parlargli di nuovo quando Alec sente una mano sulla spalla. Si gira, scivolando per un attimo prima di fare un gran sorriso a Jace, che sta ondeggiando di fronte a lui per qualche motivo. Uno strano modo di ballare!  
“Cavolo, che velocità! – urla al fratello – avevi detto cinque minuti!”  
Jace si acciglia, confuso. Alec indica il Seelie “E’ lui” – sputa, biascicando un po’ le parole “Ci sta provando con me. Gli ho detto che avevo un Magnus ma ci prova lo stessso”!  
Suona infantile? Gli sembra che suoni infantile. Si schiarisce la voce e fronteggia l’uomo “Signore, io ho un Magnus” annuncia solennemente con la sua voce più professionale. Jace ridacchia scioccamente accanto a lui “Sì, lui ha proprio un Magnus” dice annuendo. “Potresti conoscerlo. Magnus Bane. Stregone centenario. Potentissimo e con un grande amore per i lustrini e la moda. Ti suona familiare?  
Il seelie annuisce una volta, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. “Sì, be’, è lui quello geloso – aggiunge Jace con una smorfia allusiva – penso che tu debba sloggiare” Il Seelie brontola qualcosa sottovoce sugli shadowhunter ma alza entrambe le mani in segno di resa e si allontana. Jace si gira verso Alec impegnato a dar fondo ad uno shot e gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla “Torniamo al tavolo, amico, ok?”. Lui obbediente segue Jace, fendendo la folla fino a raggiungere il tavolo, dove Simon, succhiando un Bloody Mary, muove la testa a ritmo della musica e agita le mani parlando senza sosta di un fumetto con Raphael, il quale sembra stia per appisolarsi dalla noia.  
“Chi ha invitato il vampiro?” chiede Alec. “Noi due” risponde Jace, battendogli sulla spalla in segno di conforto.Lui annuisce, compreso. “Ora posa il culo qui, prendi uno shot e chiudi la bocca” ordina Jace.  
Alec obbedisce, lasciandosi cadere sulla panca accanto a Simon.  
“Magnus è molto bravo con la bocca” – spara – “Mooolto bravo”, sottolinea con un sospiro sognante. E poi ridacchia fra sé. Sulla faccia di Jace compare un’orribile smorfia “Troppe informazioni” grugnisce.  
“ _Dios_ – interviene Raphael, le labbra che si torcono nell’inizio di un sorrisetto – in una scala da 1 a 10, quanto sei sbronzo?” “Venticinque anni – replica Alec ad alta voce – “Il massimo mai raggiunto, da sempre!”“Il massimo cosa? – chiede Simon, con aria confusa “Sbronzo!” esclama Alec. Abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo dove Jace ha appena posato altri shot, e ci si aggrappa con entrambe le mani. “Quanto coshterà queshto tavolo? E’ bello. Posso portarmelo a casa?” “No – replica Jace e Alec si sente profondamente tradito – perché su questo tavolo ci deve ballare lo spogliarellista, ci serve” “C’è uno spogliarellista? – gli fa eco Alec incredulo – ma io ho un Magnus!”  
“Cosa avete fatto al mio fidanzato?” esplode una voce alla sua sinistra. Alec alza lo sguardo e vede Magnus in piedi lì vicino. Ha una camicia di seta che lascia veder gran parte del suo petto e Alec si chiede se non sia lui lo spogliarellista, perché in tal caso non gli importa di niente. Magnus è accigliato e lancia sguardi inferociti a Jace, Alec e i vampiri.  
“Magnus! – esclama Alec entusiasta – sei tu lo spogliarellista?” Il corruccio del fidanzato si attenua e lui ridacchia, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Mette una mano a coppa sulla guancia di Alec, strofinandogli lo zigomo col pollice. Alec si adagia nella carezza, con un sorriso rapito.  
“E’ l’addio al celibato di Jace – dice – quindi sono abbastanza sicuro che, se ci sarà uno strip, sarà una donna a spogliarsi stasera.” “Ma io sono gay – mugugna Alec – “Non voglio vedere una donna che si spoglia, voglio vedere un Magnus, perché non puoi farlo tuuu?” Magnus si morde il labbro inferiore mentre ride, e lo sguardo di Alec rimane incollato lì. Le labbra di Magnus sono proprio belle. E invece il fidanzato lo ignora, rivolgendosi a Jace. “Quanto ha bevuto?” “E’ il mio addio al celibato” – stabilisce Jace come risposta. Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, ma infine annuisce. “E quella storia del Seelie che ci stava provando con lui?” Alec trasale in modo esagerato e afferra il braccio di Jace da sopra il tavolo “Glielo hai detto?” – grugnisce con aria accusatoria – ti avevo detto di non dirlo a Magnus, è un tipo geloso!” “Io non gliel’ho detto – protesta Jace, strappando il braccio alla sua presa – come fai a dirlo?” “Stava mandando un sms a te e invece lo ha mandato a me” spiega Magnus. “Alec, sei un tale idiota” sospira Jace roteando gli occhi.  
“Pensavo che sapessi che sono uno sveglio – protesta Alec – ma non quando sono ubriaco… Quando bevo divento scemo. Maaa almenooo… anche quando sono sbronzo non sono etero lo stesso” Magnus ride di nuovo, forte e chiaro, e Alec è raggiante perché, anche se sembra che lo stia prendendo in giro, la risata di Magnus è il più bel suono dell’universo.  
“Amore mio” – dice con un sorrisone tendendo le mani a Magnus, che gli sorride a sua volta dolcemente e le prende fra le sue – Sei davvero bellissimo quando ridi. Voglio scoparti”  
“Oddio – sospira Jace mentre Raphael e Simon sghignazzano dai loro posti – per favore portalo a casa. Ho bisogno di un lavaggio del cervello per dimenticare quello che ho sentito” “Ehi, tesoro – dice Magnus dolcemente, facendo scorrere una mano nei capelli arruffati di Alec – che ne dici se ti porto a casa, eh?” Alec balza in piedi ma la stanza comincia a girare, e Magnus lo afferra prontamente per la vita. “Ehi” – mormora mentre Alec gli rivolge uno sguardo annebbiato. “Ehi” biascica Alec, stampandogli sulle labbra un bacio approssimativo “Jace sta per sposarsi” “Lo so, tesoro” concede Magnus “Allora dobbiamo shposarsci anche noi!” Magnus si immobilizza, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock, e Jace si alza velocemente dando una pacca sulla spalla a Alec. “Ehi, amico, sei talmente sbronzo che è meglio che chiudi la bocca” “No –Alec scuote la testa, scacciando la mano di Jace – Dobbiamo sposarci – ripete testardo – Adesso! Ci sposi tu?”  
“Alexander, non penso che ora sia il momento giusto - interviene Magnus. Lo shock ancora scritto in faccia. “Non vuoi shposarmi?” chiede Alec, triste“Certo che voglio sposarti – scatta Magnus – ma preferirei farlo quando sei sobrio – sempre che tu lo voglia ancora!”“Io shono shobrio!” garantisce Alec e tenta di provarlo mentre barcolla, afferrandosi a Magnus per sostenersi “Sposiamoci ora – ripete prima di ripensarci. “Oh, no – sospira disperato – non abbiamo gli anelli!”“Bene, immagino che ci sposeremo quando avrai smaltito la sbornia” Magnus appare impassibile, ma sulle sue labbra compare un piccolo, timido sorriso. “Ora andiamo, tesoro. Apro un portale nel vicolo qui dietro, va bene?”  
“Ci vediamo domani, amico” dice Jace, dandogli un’altra pacca sulla spalla Alec annuisce e poi si gira verso il fratello, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla anche lui; possono apparire strani, l’uno appeso alla spalla dell’altro, ma ad Alec non importa. In effetti al momento non gli importa di niente. “Sei il mio migliore amico, Jace – dichiara serio – Voglio dire, ho altri amici, ma tu sei il meglio. Be’, anche gli altri sono forti eh? Li conosci? Eeehiii…conoscete Magnus? E’ il mio fidanzaaatoo…ma è anche quello che si spoglia?…fa anche il modello, cioè, mi pare, è figo, sapete?” Jace ridacchia, scuotendo la testa, poi si rivolge a Simon “Spero che tu stia registrando questa roba perché voglio riguardarmela ogni giorno per il resto della vita”  
Alec non sente la risposta di Simon perché Magnus lo sta trascinando verso l’uscita e lui lo segue obbediente.. forse dipende dal fatto che Magnus sta camminando davanti a lui, offrendogli una interessante vista del suo sedere, fasciato nei jeans aderenti che ha indosso.  
Il portale li conduce direttamente a casa loro e Alec lascia errare lo sguardo nel suo ambiente familiare, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Il suo sguardo si posa su un dipinto appeso ad una parete. C’era anche prima, quel quadro?  
“Penshi che potrei aaadottare un drrrago?” domanda ad alta voce, indicando la tela “O magari tre” “Cosa te ne faresti di tre draghi?” ridacchia Magnus, appendendo la sciarpa all’attaccapanni in ingresso.“Cosa farei con tre drrraghi? – replica Alec – aaahh, potrei fare un sacco di cose fighe, tipo…. uscidere i demoni e andare a fare la spesa volando sul mio drrago, e scaldarti, così non avresti più freddo – tu hai shempre frrreddo e hai i piedi gelati. Il miglior caminetto al mondo!!”  
“Certo” concorda Magnus, ovviamente reprimendo un’altra risata “su, andiamo a letto, signor allenatore di draghi” “Andiamo a scopare?” chiede Alec con un sorriso eccitato “Santo cielo” mormora il fidanzato fra sé, e poi ad alta voce “No, tesoro, sei sbronzo” “Ma io voglio scoparti” si lamenta Alec, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con aria petulante. E’ abbastanza sicuro che l’espressione implorante fosse più efficace, ma ora fa quello che può. “Teniamocelo per la nostra notte di nozze” risponde Magnus con una risata.  
Spinge Alec verso la camera da letto e lui con un profondo sospiro lo lascia fare. Crolla sul letto appena entrano, faccia in giù sul cuscino. Inspira profondamente e chiude gli occhi, inebriandosi del profumo di Magnus. “Magnus” – farfuglia, la mente ubriaca che già affonda nel sonno . “per favore, non pensare male di me perché sono sbronzo. Sarò un…buon ...marito.. Ti darò uno dei miei draghi…il più bello…” Sente una mano che gli accarezza i capelli con leggerezza e sospira di gioia, al suono della risata di Magnus.  
-  
Quando Alec si sveglia la mattina dopo gli sembra di avere un topo morto in bocca e la testa gli esplode. E’ cento volte peggio quando gli eventi della sera precedente gli tornano alla memoria. Per l’Angelo, ma ha chiesto a Magnus di sposarlo? E’ definitivamente fottuto! La testa gli pulsa, ed è quasi una piacevole distrazione in confronto al ricordo. Apre lentamente gli occhi e subito li richiude per due ragioni: uno, la luce è decisamente troppo forte, ma chi ha permesso al sole di splendere così? Due, Magnus è lì in piedi, con un sorriso di scherno sulle labbra, fresco come una rosa, ma chi ha permesso a LUI di splendere così?  
“Buongiorno amore mio” motteggia allegramente. Alec geme. “E’ così che si saluta il tuo fidanzato barra spogliarellista barra modello?” Alec distoglie lo sguardo nascondendo la testa nel cuscino. “Per favore, lasciami morire di imbarazzo in pace” borbotta drammatico. “Ma chi si prenderà cura dei draghi se tu muori?” lo prende in giro Magnus, facendo scorrere lievemente le dita sulle spalle nude di Alec. Lui non ricorda di essersi spogliato, ma suppone sia uno dei vantaggi di avere un fidanzato magico.  
“Ti odio” – brontola, le parole soffocate a metà dal cuscino. Magnus ride e agita una mano in aria. Alec sente come una scossa elettrica alle tempie e un attimo dopo il suo mal di testa è quasi sparito. “Va bene, ti amo” ammette “Anch’io ti amo” Magnus replica con sicurezza, chinandosi per deporre un bacio sulla spalla nuda di Alec, e lui sorride nel cuscino, a quel gesto così intimo. “Vado a fare una doccia e tu dovresti venire con me, visto che ne hai assolutamente bisogno” La calda presenza dietro di lui si allontana, ma Alec non protesta, ne ha fatte abbastanza la notte precedente. E a proposito di ciò, il ricordo di aver chiesto a Magnus di sposarlo è ancora vivido nella sua mente in modo imbarazzante, ma ricorda la risposta di lui, e arrossisce un po’. “Ehi, tesoro – esclama quando il rossore diminuisce, tirando fuori la testa dal suo nascondiglio – vuoi sempre sposarmi?” “Certo che sì, ubriacone!” risponde Magnus con un largo sorriso, affacciandosi alla porta del bagno per guardarlo “Allora vieni o no?” Alec balza in piedi, e nella fretta quasi cade dal letto, correndo verso il bagno, la risata di Magnus come una melodia per le sue orecchie.

 


End file.
